


Johnny's Gang

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Guns, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best group of car thieves that never was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnny's Gang

**Author's Note:**

> Song: excerpt of "Base Line" by Syd Dale

[Johnny's Crew](http://vimeo.com/45261835) from [merryghoul](http://vimeo.com/user7944961) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
